When two worlds meet II
by sembiring kembaren
Summary: The incident is happening, yet again! This time, between Nations and Vampire hunters, and the like. Even Dracula and Death themselves! How will this turn out? Please just read it... if you want to.. - -' Rated t for possible swearing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HOLY SHIT, WHY THE FUCK AM I DOING THIS?! THIS CROSSOVER DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! -''

Anyway, yeah, knowing the crossover geek I am, here, a Hetalia and Castlevania crossover! Nice job, me...

So yeah... OH, and read the A/N at the end of the story! It's important for the story progression! And, some details about sending in characters which appears in multiple games (like those who appear in Judgment)

Alright... *inhales* HERE I GO!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**When Two Worlds Meet- II-...**

**C.1: Eric Lecarde meets Spain!**

Spain's house, garden...

It's blistering hot today, here at Spain, but that didn't stop the personification of Spain itself from doing what he does best!

Growing tomatoes!

Romano isn't here today, so Spain has no one to help him right now. But who knows? Romano might come along sometime later to help him. Or someone else.

What he doesn't know, is he's in for a suprise.

Spain's house, living room...

A young boy wearing a sort of black suit stirred awake. He grunted a bit before getting up into a seating position. He rubbed the back of his head, and opened his eyes. He looked around. The room is dark, and the curtains are drawn closed. But the young boy can alreday tell where he is.

* * *

Inside someone's bedroom.

"Huh...? Wait...," He thought out loud. Wait a second... He didn't remember going anywhere this morning! Panicked, the young boy ran towards the curtains (while clumsly tripping over something once), and yanked it open. Bright sunlight immediately came pouring in into the room, stinging the boy's eyes and forcing him to close it for a second to let it adjust.

He's not in his home, he knows that much. He took a second look outside.

Fields. Planted with tomatoes?

Ok, definietly not his house. Or anywhere near it. He then took a second look inside. With the sunlight now illuminating the room, he could easily tell he isn't at home. The room itself look simpler-no, _modern_.

Ok, he's not home, he didn't go here, so that only leaves one other possibility: Someone brought him here.

If that's the case, then he needs to find a way out. And fast.

He looked around the room again, and found his spear lying on the floor. He picked it up with ease, having been used to the over-sized spear's weight and waving it a bit, so that the steel wings (decor, I think?) attached close to the blade will close. Once he's done, he proceeded to get out of the room and start searching for a way out of the house.

He walked around the corridor. The sunlight illuminated the room, but also heated it. It's really blistering hot in here! Even the young boy is starting to sweat.

The young boy finally arrived at a set of stairs. He wiped the trail of sweat coming from his forehead with his sleeves and started running down the stairs.

At the same time, Spain ran out of fertilizer. He needs to get back inside and get some more. So he went inside through the back door, took off his dirty boots, and stepped inside. Just then, he heard footsteps coming from the front of the house. He raised an eyebrow. Romano?

The young boy arrived at the bottom of the stairs. He immediately ran to the door in front of him, thinking it's the front door. Whoever bought him here isn't very smart to let his captive run like this.

"Hey!"

That shout. Oh shit, he's been caught! Acting on instict, he ran to the door and yanked at the doorknob.

Locked.

'_Damn it!_' He thought and tugged at it some more. Futile. The door is locked, and there's no way it'll open anytime soon. Shortly after, he felt a pair of hands gripping his shoulders, and before you know it, he's turned forcibly by the other person there, facing him.

"Who are-eh?" Spain said, but was surprised to see that the intruder is just a young boy with long, blonde hair tied to a pony tail with a blue ribbon.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" The young boy retorted with a scowl. Spain gently let go of the boy's shoulders, with a hint of pink showing up on his face. Okay, why does he feel like France all of a sudden? And, it is pretty embbarasing to do that to someone, to say the least.

The young boy dusted off one of his shoulders. His shoulders are throbbing slightly. Man, that guy has an iron grip!

Spain and the young boy just stood there, feeling awkward, before Spain decided to break the silence.

"So, uh... mind telling me who you are, again?" He said, with a slight hesitation, and a softer voice compared to before.

"Umm... yeah, about that...," The young boy began,"I uh... don't really remember anything," he continued.

At that last sentence, something clicked on Spain's head. He suddenlly felt like he's going through a sort of _de ja vu_. Hasn't this happened before?

The young boy, on the other hand , is digging through his memories in hopes of remembering at least _something _about how he got here. He's drawing in a blank, though.

"Listen," Spain began. The boy snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards the person in front of him.

"Why don't you just start from before you got here?" Spain continued. The young boy perked up a little at this. The events just before he got here? Now _that_ he remembers.

"Alright," he said, and started explaining.

...

...

...

"...And that's all I remember. After that, I think I blacked out," the boy said. Spain noticed something throughout his explanation. Everything was normal until he blacked out. Well, normal, if you don't count suddenly meeting with a stranger who claims that both have been sucked into a "time rift".

But what really caught his ear was the last part. "After that, I think I blacked out."

He's heard several accounts like that before. And through that, he was finally able to peace everything together. This incident is happening again. For a _fourth _time. Seriously? What?

"Arrgh, England, what is _wrong_ with those spells of yours?!" Spain suddenly said, leaning back on the sofa he's sitting on, facepalming. The young boy just sat there, confused.

Wait, did he just say "England" in that sentence?

"Alright, mind explaining to me who you are, now?" The young boy asked him in a tone that made it sound like he's suspecting something. And Spain knows exactly what that is.

"Alright, fine. You might want to get a stool though. This might take a while," Spain said, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head whilst smiling while he talked. The young boy just sweatdropped.

"I am sitting on a sofa, you know," the boy said in a monotone-like voice, and inside, he's thinking "idiot..."

"Ahaha, yeah... sorry," Spain said, while sarcastically thinking 'smart move, me...', and started explaining.

..

..

The boy just sat there in bewilderment. _Personification of a nation. _A _whole nation._ And what's this abut him living for as long as this nation itself has existed?! No one can live _that _long!

"H-hey, you alright...?" Spain asked, waving his hand in front of the boy's face. The boy snapped out of his thoughts, and then looked to the side.

"Oh, uh... sorry...," he said. "I still can't believe what you just said. How is that even _possible_?" he continued. Spain sighed.

"Yeah, I understand. It's hard to get it, really...," Spain said, inhaled, and continued ,"but, you'll understand it soon enough."

"So, you're saying that I'll get out if we see the personification of England?" The young boy said.

"Yeah," Spain nodded ,"But, we won't get to see him until the next world meeting, which is in around 1 more week," he continued. The boy nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and what's your name?" Spain asked.

"Eric," the boy answered ,"Eric Lecarde."

* * *

Inside the time rift!

"Huh, that's weird...," A young man thought out loud ,"Why hasn't anyone come yet?"

It's been a _very_ long time since he first came into the time rift, and Aeon still hasn't seen anyone come into the clock tower. Not even the person he fought last, which is Eric Lecarde-in his younger years.

He kind of regretted not bringing the older Eric here. At the age he got him from, he's good with the spear already, yes, but is still honing his skills. Plus, he's rather... annoying to say the least.

A sort of golden coloured portal then opened up, and out came Aeon's comrade, Saint Germain.

"Uh, Aeon?" He called. Aeon turned towards him with a tired expression, the bags on his eyes looking heavier than before.

"What is it?" He asked. Saint Germain cleared his throat before continuing. "Well," he began ,"one of the 13 soul keys you sent here seems to have dissapeared," he continued. Aeon raised one eyebrow at this.

"What?" He asked.

"You haven't noticed, have you?" Saint Germain asked back. Aeon shook his head. Wait a second, they're all trapped here! How can one of them escape, just like that? Even both of them can't!

"How could they have escaped like that? Aren't we all trapped here?" Aeon said, still with his calm voice, but with a bit of concern added in it. Both Saint Germain and Aeon knew the consequences of losing the soul keys. Well, sure both of them could fight it, but then there'll be a big chance that Galamoth and the Time Reaper would succeed in their plans.

"Alright, I'll go look for him," Aeon said, summoned a sort of portal, and went inside of it. Saint Germain sighed. Both knew this wasn't possible. No one, not even they, who are time travelers, could escape this place unless the time reaper itself is destroyed.

A question kept on running through their heads, though, which came out of the blue. What of the other timelines? Are they going through the same thing?

If yes, then shit, they have got a lot to correct later on.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: Ok, good, it's finished. Right, now on to how this story will progress.

To put it plain and simple, you guys will get to chose who (from the Castlevania series) meets who (From Hetalia)! But, you only get to choose _who _goes into the story next, 'cuz I'll write how it'll all go down. Oh, if you don't know either series, I can decide for you! Like, for example, if you want to send in someone from the Castlevania series, but doesn't know anything about Hetalia or vice versa, you can just write down who you want to send in, and I'll decide who will meet them for you.

And, now about the characters from the Castlevania series which appears multiple times, like Eric (Bloodlines, PoR, Judgment)! See, this fic won't be restricted to Judgement only, but you can send in people for other games in the series, as well as the same person multiple times, if they appear in different games in the series. If you think about it, in chronological order, Castlevania has one big "history" behind it, right? So it's kind of like sending in the same person from other timelines. But if you want to do that, do specify which series your going to send that person from. If you don't, then I'll choose for myself.

Lastly, I decided to go for Eric from Judgment first, and decided to watter down his personality a bit, just to make him a little less annoying.

So yeah, long fucking A/N is done, and I'll see you guys next time! Leave a review, and thanks! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Maria Renard meets Hutt River

A/N: Yo, guys! Since it's almost New Years (yay~!), I'll write down a special New Years chapter for you guys~! No, no, you can thank me later, lol~ *bricked*

Warning&Disclaimer (lol, I forgot this last chapter... ==;;) Castlevania belongs to Konami, and Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**When Two Worlds Meet –II-**

**C.2: Maria Renard meets Hutt River! Welcome to Australia (?), my friend!**

It's a hot day, here in Hutt River, just as hot as Australia and New Zealand, while on the other side of the world, it's pretty much _freezing cold_. Ah, the wonders of nature...

Anyway, the personification of the micronation of Hutt River is lying down on the grassy floor of his back yard, fanning himself. Damn, he should _not_ have wore what he's wearing right now. Formal clothes which he usually wears, which is extremely _hot_. He's sweating bullets right now, for fuck's sake!

He didn't notice that today would be the beginning of a horrible week for him though. Worse than this blistering heat.

* * *

Just outside of Hutt River's house...

"Ukh..." A young lady groaned. She then got up and rubbed her eyes, then opened it. She squinted slightly due to the intense light from the sun, but stood up anyway as her eyes adjusted. It's really hot here, she noticed. Even with the clothes she's wearing right now, she's already starting to sweat. Her legs then hit something. Her staff. And her pet owl caged in it, knocked out from some sort of impact.

"Osca!" She called, but the owl did not respond. He's knocked out, after all, what did you expect?!

The young lady then picked up her staff and looked around. First thing she noticed: She's not home. This is somewhere else, she knows that just by looking at the buildings. Thing is, she doesn't know what this place _is_. With slight hesitation, she started walking around.

That is, until she bumped into a young man with blond hair wearing formal clothes while she wasn't looking.

"Ow!" The young girl yepled as she stepped backwards. The young man jolted slightly.

"Ah, I'm sorry miss!" He said, raising one hand. He looked at the girl. That's some peculiar clothes she's wearing. It looks somewhat like a dress only the sleeves are wide at the ends and are seperated from the rest of the clothing, there are quite a lot of belts on it, and from the part where the dress widens, it exposes a little to much of her legs, which she also had weird looking boots on.

He then took notice of what she's holding. It looked like a sort of weapon, that's the first thing that came to mind, but then he saw the owl caged in it. _That_ did not make sense at _all_.

"Hey!" He heard the young lady call. Hutt River turned his attention back to the young lady who looked... rather mad.

"Watch- Why are you staring at me like that?" The young lady said, blushing madly as something came to mind.

"Aaah! Perv!" She said as she whacked Hutt River with her staff, her pet owl waking up from the impact. She heard her owl "yelp" slightly, and immediatly whitdrew her staff and brought the cage close to her.

"Osca! Your okay! Oh, thank goodness...," The young lady said in relief, happy to see that her pet owl is fine. Although she's still curious as to how her owl got knocked out like that in the first place.

"What did you do that for?!" Hutt River asked the young lady. Rubbing his head where the staff collided, he sighed. He then realised what he did and blushed slightly. What's he got himself into this time...?

"I uh... I didn't realise I was staring at you like that. ...Sorry...," Hutt River said, looking to the side, embarrased. Now she thinks he's a pedo...argh..."It's just that what your wearing is a bit... revealing, to say the least. Even in this weather," he finished. The young lady looked at herself. Wow, he's right. Maybe she's grown a bit. These clothes also feel a little _too_ tight for her comfort.

"...Yeah, you may be right...," The young lady replied.

"Anyway," Hutt River began ,"What are you doing out here in the heat?" He asked.

"That's what I'd like to know!" The young lady exclaimed. Hutt River raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The young lady perked up a bit. She then remembered that she shouldn't mention her affairs to just about anyone. So she decided to lie. Well... at least about part of what she's going to say is a lie.

"I uh... I was in a forest, hunting, when I found myself lying down here," she said. Now, that seemed even more peculiar to the man. Hunting? But there aren't really that many forests here. And with clothes like that? Plus, she doesn't even have any rifles with her! But... she may have lost it, who knows? And lastly, the last part. Found herself here all of a sudden? That seems _way_ too peculiar to him.

"...I see. Well, if you need anything, then come by to my house," Hutt River said. It's not like him to just allow anyone to enter his place like this. Normaly, there would be a few requirements that they have to fulfill. What those requirements are, ask him yourself.

Hutt River then walked away from the young lady. The young lady stood there, considering his offer. She has nowhere else to go, but she also doesn't know where she is, let alone how she got here. Honestly, she's at a complete loss. She doesn't know what to do next!

Today's really weird, she can say that much. First of all, she wandered into a forest, only to be greeted by a strange looking silver-haired man, who claims that he's a time-traveler, and that they're trapped in a "time-rift", fought him and passed the first trial, and went off from there, fighting some other people, wandering into yet _another_ forest, and ended up _here_ for whatever reason.

And what's most annoying is that she can remember, but she also _can't _remember how she got here. Like the process of how she entered this place.

Could this place be another realm? Or could she have just blacked out at some point and woke up here? After all, when she blacked out, she didn't take a good look at her surroundings. Or maybe someone brought her here? But she was alone at the time! No one followed her!

One things for sure though, if she wants answers, it's going to come out of that man she whacked just now. With no hesitation at all, she walked towards where the man went, into a house, which she assumed is his.

* * *

She stepped in front of the front door, knocked on it a few times, and the door opened, revealing the man she bumped into just now, with a small bag of ice on his head.

"Ah, it's you! Come in," the man said, still being hospitable even after what the girl did to him. I mean, his head did recieve quite the bruise from that.

"Thank you," the young lady said and walked in. Hutt River closed the door behind him, and walked to the sofa. The young lady sat on the opposite one.

"So, what do you need?" The young man asked.

"Answers. Where am I? And... do you happen to know how I got here?" The young lady asked bluntly. Before Hutt River answered though, he asked ,"What's your name?"

"M-my name?" The young lady asked back. "Maria. Maria Renard," she answered.

"Hutt River. Pleased to meet you," Hutt River relpied, holding out his hand for Maria to shake. Maria took it and shook hands with him. She then let go and sat in place, waiting for whatever Hutt River had to say.

Also... Hutt River... now that's an odd name.

"Now, Maria, could you explain what happened _before_ you got here?" Hutt River asked. He figured out part of what's going on, and right now he's thinking of what an idiot England is. After all, he did go to the last world meeting, and having witnessed first hand how the previous "victims" fared, and having heard of how everything went down for them... well, it's no surprise that he could piece two and two together. Now all that's left is to determine if the same thing is happening now or not. And what happened to this girl before she got here is the key to it.

"What happened before I got here... But why would you want to know that?" Maria asked.

"Just to better understand," Hutt River answered.

"Alright," Maria said, and began explaining.

...

...

...

"..And then I found myself here, and you know the rest," Maria finished. Hutt River nodded in understanding. It does sound somewhat like the other cases, but...

"Time-Rift?"

He has _never_ heard of _that_ ever happening in history before. Let alone time travelers ever existing.

"I uh... I think I understand what's going on. But... "time-rift"?" Hutt River asked.

"Yeah. Even I can't believe it," Maria replied. Hutt River sighed. So she's just as lost as he is about the "time-rift" thing.

"Well, I can say for sure that you got transported here in some way... probably through England's "black magic"," Hutt River explained. Maria raised an eyebrow. "Black magic?"

"Yeah... England's... pretty obssesed with black magic," Hutt River said, noticing Maria's reaction.

"Wait, "England"? And your name too. The sound more like place-names, insteat of human names," Maria said. Hutt River smiled. So she caught on.

"Yeah... well, I'm not technically "human" per se... I'm more of a personification," Hutt River began, and started explaining.

...

...

"...And that's it," Hutt River said. Maria's mouth gaped open at that. Wow. "Personification of a nation"? Are you kidding me?

She just stayed quite trying to comprehend what Hutt River explained to her just now. Hutt River snapped his fingers in front of her face tring to snap her out of it.

"Maria? Maria!" Hutt River called. Maria blinked a few times.

"E-eh? Oh, sorry about that," she said. Hutt River sighed.

"Listen, I know this is all hard to believe, but try to get used to it," Hutt River said.

"England is obssesed with black magic, therefore, he's our best shot at getting you back, since this incident is related to his magic spells. ...Or at least I think it is," Hutt River said, unsure himself. Maria sighed. So he's not sure either, huh?

"But," Hutt River began,"we won't be able to see him for at least until 10 more days, which is until the next world meeting," he continued.

"Wait a second, are you saying...," Maria began.

"Yeah... your going to have to stay with me for a little while...," Hutt River finished. Maria just sat there. What...

What the flaming fuck is going on today?!

* * *

Clock Tower, Time-Rift...

"Aeon!" Saint Germain called. By now, Aeon is already in a sort of torture chamber somewhere in this rift, avoiding anyone he sees, just so he doesn't disturb the trial. He turned to see Saint Germain, with a slightly tired expression, mixed with a hint of worry.

"Any luck?" Aeon asked.

"No. In fact, we have some bad news," Saint Germain began. Aeon kept quite.

"Maria Renard is gone now," Saint Germain said. Aeon's eyes widened slightly. _What_?

"Maria Renard? I thought I saw her just now," Aeon said, then sighed. Is the Time Reaper causing this? It does have control over this place after all.

"I'm not sure if this is the Time Reaper's doing. Should we look some more?" Saint Germain asked. Aeon thought for a second. This doesn't seem right. The Time Reaper wanted to destroy part of the timeline. And now he has a chance to _maybe_ destroy more than one, seeing as everyone here post-dates the timeline that's currently being annihilated.

That's the case, right? Then why would the Time Reaper send away the very things it wants to _destroy_?

This can't be the Time Reaper's doing.

"No, this isn't the Time Reaper's doing...," Aeon mumbled. Saint Germain caught that. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? What else could've caused this? Even both of us are trapped here, after all," he asked.

"We'll have to look into this some more. Right now, it's not safe to jump to conclusions," Aeon said.

"Yes, your right. Sorry about that just now," Saint Germain said sheepishly. Aeon chuckled slightly.

"No, no, don't worry about it. The situation we're in is rather bizzare after all," Aeon said and went off. Saint Germain stayed there for a while longer. Could there be some greater force at work.

With his experience, who knows? There could be.

Right now, he should just look for Maria and Eric. And look for more clues.

* * *

Spain's house...

"Eric, would you mind getting that bag, there?" Spain asked. Eric sighed. He knows he has no choice but to live here, but being forced to work for this guy?

Damn, no wonder most people call him boss Spain. At least, so far some people call him that.

"Right, right, on it," Eric said. He is rather irritated by having to work for this guy, but hey, he has nothing better to do. He then took a look at his spear.

It's leaning there on the wall just outside of the garden. He trained with it just now, before Spain came to him, saying he needs help. He should clean this thing later. Even though it's been a while since he's been in a real fight.

The last time he's fought someone was when that "Aeon" man came to him. Then, after that he hasn't fought anyone. Minus a few zombies and a Minataur which nearly kicked his ass and nearly got him discovered by death-not that he's scared, though!

Heh... maybe he'll ask Spain to spar with him later. After all, he is a war veteran.

-To be continued-

* * *

A/N: HEY, PEEPS... Happy New Years! Hope you guys had a great year, and hope that 2013 will be a better one for you! As for me... 2012 been a bit... rough, so to say, and I'm not expecting much from 2013, but my big bro'll be graduating and getting his Master's degree (or whatever you call it, lol), so yeah, good luck to him! I'll be able to see him again! And my sister! *even though I don't really miss them much *shotsohard*)

And yeah, sorry if this chapter isn't New Years realted... I wanted to make one, so... yeah... things happened and my brain decided against it... But, hey, at least it'll be the first chapter of the year! *look at when I uploaded this, lololol... -_-''')

So yeah! See ya later, peeps~!

*also, I decided to use Maria from Judgment. It's what I do whenever I write fanfictions for fandoms for the first time. I try to ease myself in by writing the character I don't really like but are familiar with first, and since I've been seeing Judgment videos, I figured might as well use these first just to get them out of the way.

Oh, btw, if your not familiar with the fanfic's rules, go and read the A/N on the first chapter! Remember, this fic isn't Judgment restricted, it's for ALL the Castlevania games. I mean ALL. Even the N64 ones. I'm just trying to ease myself in at the moment... –v—''' Oh, and you can also send me suggestions via PM!*


End file.
